Tunangan? (Remake)
by AMEUMA
Summary: Kiba harus menerima tradisi keluarga Inuzuka yang dijodohkan semenjak dalam kandungan. Tapi, jika tunangannya tersebut lelaki juga, BAGAIMANA?/ "AKU GAK MAU TUNANGAN!"


Judul :Tunangan ! ? 01 by HakkiRin (my previous name), AMEUMA

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating :untuk saat ini Teen

Peringatan :jeruk nipis kecut kecut dikit, Typos, AU, OOC, shonen-ai, ada pairing, REMAKE etc.

Preview :Apa jadinya kalau sebelum dilahirkan kalian telah ditunangkan oleh orangtua kalian? Masalahnya, ditunangkannya pada anak yang masih ada didalam kandungan juga!/ "Hana, Kiba. Sebenarnya, kalian telah kami tunangkan." / "Hah!? Yang benar saja!?"

Tunangan!? 01

Hah? Tunangan?

Di sebuah kediaman mewah yang damai, terdapat seorang perempuan yang sedang berlatih berbicara dihadapan cermin.

Saat itu, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"A… Aku Hana Inuzuka. Salam kenal," perempuan itu menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan cermin.

"Pffft…."

Perempuan itu, Hana, berbalik, menengok pada orang yang menertawakannya.

"Buahahahaha! Kenapa dengan mukamu itu,oneesan?," ucap lelaki yang lebih muda darinya, setelah puas menertawakan kakak perempuannya.

"Diam kau!," Hana merengut. "Kau juga bukannya latihan untuk bertemu dengan _calon_mu hah,aho otouto?," lanjut Hana, sedikit menggoda adiknya.

Kiba, nama adik lelaki Hana tersebut hanya mendengus pelan.

"Haaah~ Buat apa aku latihan seperti itu. Aku ini kan laki-laki, beda denganmu," cibir Kiba pada sang kakak, tersenyum meremehkan.

Hana membalas cibiran Kiba dengan pandangan mematikan. Sang adik yang takut akan pandangan kakaknya itu pun pura-pura mengalihkan matanya dan bersiul.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagi kakak beradik Inuzuka tersebut. Hana Inuzuka, yang tahun ini sudah beranjak 21 tahun dan Kiba Inuzuka, 17 tahun, akan bertemu _calon_ mereka.

Hana yang sebenarnya grogi pun menghembuskan nafas berat lalu bicara pada adiknya, "Tidakkah kau sedikit tegang? Kita kan akan bertemu dengan tunangan kita hari ini."

Kiba yang tengah berpura-pura mangalihkan perhatiannya tersebut mulai berjalan keluar kamar Hana dan menghentikan siulannya.

"Tegang? Untuk apa? Menghabiskan waktuku saja!," ucap Kiba sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya.

"Haah~ Mungkin ini terlaru cepat untuknya," gumam Hana sembari mebatap punggung adiknya yang telah pergi.

:Flashback:

2 Hari yang lalu….

Jam 12.32

Hana dan Kiba telah duduk di ruang keluarga. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ada apa memanggil kami, ayah, ibu?," tanya Hana kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Kiba yang duduk disamping Hana hanya acuh sambil bermain PSP.

Kedua orangtua mereka saling bertukar pandang dan pada akhirnya sang ibu lah yang berbicara.

"Um… Begini, Hana. Sebenarnya 21 tahun yang lalu, sebelum kamu lahir, kami telah menjodohkanmu..." ucap sang ibu, sedikit pelan.

"Hah!? Apa!?" Hana mendobrak meja yang ada didepannya. Membuat anggota keluaega lainnya terlonjak kaget.

Kiba pun memandang pula kearah kakaknya dan menghentikan kegiatannya bermain PSP sejenak.

Tak lama, ia pun tertawa seolah mengejek kakaknya.

"Ahahahahahaha ! Aciee~ Yang udah tunangan…. Swit swiww~ Ahahahaha."

Hana memandang tajam Kiba dan sang adik pun diam dalam sekejap.

Tahu kakaknya yang _agak _keras kepala, Kiba pun mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada PSP yang dipegangnya. Sementara kakak perempuannya mulai mempertanyakan maksud yang diucapkan sang ibu.

Namun, nyonya dari keluarga Inuzuka itu malah melihat anak lelakinya yang bermain PSP.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, bu!" paksa Hana yang masih tak terima dijodohkan dengan _entah siapa_.

Sang Ibu mencuri pandang pada suaminya. Kepala keluarga Inuzuka pun angkat bicara, "Sebelum kami menjelaskan semuanya, Hana," jeda, "sebenarnya kami juga melakukan perjodohan juga padamu, Kiba."

Kiba yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya tersebut pun memalingkan matanya dari PSP.

"A… APA!!?!?," teriak Kiba. Dan dengan keemosiannya, dia berhasil menghancurkan PSP nya.

"Pffft…," Hana menahan tawanya.

Kiba yang dahinya telah dihiasi oleh kedutan membanting PSP nya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dan pergi keluar ruangan itu sambil menendang-nendang benda yang terjangkau kakinya.

Sang ayah hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya itu, sementara sang ibu berlari mengejar Kiba sambil berteriak, "Lusa tunanganmu akan datang kemari!"

Kiba tak menghiraukan teriakan ibunya dan terus berjalan hingga kamarnya.

Kiba pun menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam kasur kesayangannya, sementara anjing kecilnya, Akamaru, hanya bisa menjilati tuannya yang terlihat tak stabil emosinya.

'Tch! Peduli amat! _Aku akan tolak tunangan apapun itu namanya!__' _batin Kiba dalam hatinya.

:END of Flashback:

Hari ini tunangan kedua kakak-beradik Inuzuka itu akan datang.

Hana telah dibalut dengan kimono hijau yang cantik dan Kiba dengan jasnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mereka duduk di ruang keluarga.

Kiba (dengan wajah dinginnya) melihat kakaknya yang dari tadi memainkan jari-jarinya, gemetaran, keringat bercucuran.

'Aku baru melihat kakakku seperti ini'batin Kiba.

Lalu, datanglah sebuah mobil hitam mewah memasuki halaman rumah Inuzuka.

Untungnya, halaman rumah Inuzuka sangat luas, karena kepala keluarga Inuzuka merupakan seorang pengusaha bisnis makanan terkenal. Sedangkan istrinya merupakan seorang desainer internasional.

Kiba yang duduk dekat jendela pun melihat keluar (tepatnya kearah mobil). Penasaran dengan 'orang' yang akan keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Seseorang pun keluar dari mobil itu. Ia menunjukkan sepatu hitam mengkilapnya terlebih dahulu.

'Pasti ini tunangannya oneesan,'ucap Kiba dalam hati.

Ia melirik kakak perempuannya yang sedang 'komat-kamit' tak jelas.

Lalu ia kembali melihat ke orang yang disenyalir sebagai tunangan kakaknya.

Orang itu memakai jas hitam rapih, rambut panjangnya yang hitam dan…..

"HUAAAAH!?"

Kiba terlonjak kaget melihat sosok itu.

Hana yang daritadi komat-kamit disebelah Kiba pun kaget dan melihat kearah adiknya.

"Ada apa sih, Kiba?," tanya Hana dengan nada kesal karena sang adik telah menghancurkan aksi komat-kamitnya.

"Aaaah…. Ituuu… eeeh~….,"

ketika Kiba hendak menjelaskan, sang ayah memanggil Hana.

"Hana, kemari."

"Ya, ayah."

Hana meninggalkan Kiba, berjalan pada ayahnya. Ia menutup matanya sambil komat-kamit (lagi).

Ketika Hana telah sampai didepan ayahnya, sang ayah pun mengenalkan tunangan Hana.

"Nah ini tunanganmu, Hana. Uchiha Itachi."

Hana pun membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba dan melihat tunangannya.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!?," teriak Hana, mukanya merona merah ketika melihat sosok lelaki tampan yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, novelis terkenal dan merupakan idola para wanita. Keluarga Uchiha juga merupakan keluarga yang berkontribusi besar dalam sistem pemerintahan di Konoha.

Kiba yang melihat momen itu hanya bisa bengong tak percaya.

Setelah perkenalan singkat diantara kedua insan tersebut, Hana dan tunangannya, Itachi, pun pergi berkeliling rumah Inuzuka untuk memperdalam karakter mereka satu sama lain.

Setelah tersadar dari ketidakpercayaannya, Kiba pun kembali duduk.

'Kau beruntung, neesan,' batin Kiba iri dengan kakaknya yang ternyata berjodoh dengan seorang Uchiha. Sementara Kiba masih membayang-bayangkan perempuan yang akan jadi tunangannya. Apa mungkinkah seorang putri? Atau _lady_? Seorang bangsawan?

Karena angan-angannya tersebut, Kiba mulai tak yakin, apakah dia akan benar-benar menolak perempuan tersebut.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian, datanglah sebuah mobil hitam mewah lainnya.

Kiba yang sudah tak sabar menunggu tunangannya pun melihat keluar jendela.

Ketika mobil berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah kediaman Inuzuka, keluarlah seseorang dengan sepatu putih halus.

What The–! ?

Mata Kiba terbelalak. Ia melihat seorang lelaki berwajah ngantuk yang rambutnya diikat ke atas berjalan menuju pintu rumah kediaman Inuzuka.

"OI OI OI, _MAJI KA YO!!!??!_," teriak Kiba.

Ia pun berlari menuju pintu depan rumah. Disana, ibunya telah berdiri dan hendak membukakan pintu rumah.

"Bu!!!!!"

"Eh, Kiba?," sang ibu berbalik melihat anaknya yang sedang berlari, ia pun membuka pintu karena tahu, tunangan anak bungsunya telah datang.

"Ja…. Jangan buka pintunyaaa!," teriak Kiba, berusaha menghentikan ibunya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Hmm?"

Terlambat.

Sang ibu telah membuka lebar pintunya. Dan disana, di depan pintu rumah kediaman Inuzuka, berdirilah laki-laki yang dilihat Kiba tadi.

"Huwaaah! Minggir!!," Kiba tak bisa menghentikan larinya.

Dan akhirnya, ia pun menabrak lelaki yang berdiri didepan pintu tadi.

"Ittai….,"rintih Kiba.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu," ucap seseorang yang posisinya sekarang berada dibawah Kiba.

Kiba mengangkat setengah badannya dan melihat wajah orang yang berbicara tersebut.

Sang ibu hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya melihat posisi anak laki-lakinya dan tamu yang ditabrak anaknya tersebut.

Kiba pun spontan berdiri dan bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya.

Sang tamu pun berdiri juga, dan membersihkan jasnya dari debu. Ia memasuki rumah keluarga Inuzuka dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Saya Shikamaru Nara, tunangan anak Anda. Salam kenal, ibunda."

Kiba merinding mendengar kata 'ibunda' yang diucapkan lelaki tersebut.

Ibu Kiba terkejut, menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya kembali.

Kiba berbisik pada sang ibu, "Bu, dia bukan tunanganku kan?"

Sang bunda pun berjalan kearah Shikamaru, meninggalkan Kiba yang masih berharap ibunya akan menjawab _bukan _atas pertanyaannya.

"Umm… Kiba. Ini tunanganmu, Nara Shikamaru," ucap ibunda Kiba.

"HAH!?!?," teriak Kiba dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Ini lelucon kan, bu!?," teriak Kiba pada ibunya dibarengi oleh anggukan Shikamaru.

"Umm. Tidak. Ini serius," ucap sang ibu

"HIEEH!?!!!!?!!," Kiba dan Shikamaru pun berteriak lagi.

"TUNANGANKU LAKI-LAKI!?" teriak mereka bersamaan. Nyonya Inuzuka hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

Mereka berdua pun saling berpandangan dengan wajah dibanjiri keringat.

"AKU GAK MAU TUNANGAN!" lengkingan teriakan Kiba pun menjadi awal cerita asmaranya.

**:TBC:**


End file.
